


Endless Deadends

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: A little fluffy, I hope you like!, KuroFai Gift Exchange, M/M, a lot of kuro annoyance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Kurofai gift exchange!Prompt: There Are Too Many Mazes In This Dimension, It Is Annoying





	Endless Deadends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencemyfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencemyfiction/gifts).



> First time participating in the gift exchange, so I really hope you like it!

The sun was bright and sunny, lighting up the streets and warming the air as the sound of children laughing drifted all around. It was a wonderful day to be outside, to visit your neighbor or run to the store, or even head down to outskirts of town where there was a large carnival going on. All of it would be good and dandy if Kurogane actually knew which way they were supposed to go. There was only so many wrong turns he could take before his patience began to grow thin.

No one seemed to have any sense of giving directions, just pointing vaguely and saying when to turn at what corner. They’ve been walking around in circles for hours, going past the same houses and the same storefronts, walking into dead-end after dead-end. The kids wanted to go to the carnival though, Mokona saying that there was the possibility of one of Sakura’s feathers being there, they just had to figure out how to get there.

Kurogane clenched his jaw as they wandered out of yet another dead-end, cursing under his breath at whoever decided this place needed so many dips and turns and corners to go around. Why did it have to be so complicated? Most places are easy to understand and get around, but they’ve been here for over close to two weeks now and they still struggled to know their way around. A touch on his arm stopped him from lashing out at the next person they passed, and he turned his attention to Fai, eyebrow raised and the look on his face clear that he didn’t want to hear any nonsense.

“Come now Kuro-grump. It’s not so bad. I’m sure we’re getting closer.” Fai said, a cheerful smile on his face. But there was a look in his eyes that showed he was also growing tired of the aimless wandering. He looked away from Kurogane after a few moments, turning his attention to Sakura as she asked yet again for directions. By the cheerful smile on her face, he finally started to feel that they were going to make some progress. “See? Sakura seems excited by what she heard. We’ll be there in no time at all.”

Fai took his hand then, pulling him along as they went down another street. Kurogane could have easily pulled his hand away, not finding it in him to do so. He would blame the heat if pressed, but he found the cool touch rather comforting for his frazzled nerves. But he would put his foot down if they ended up going the wrong way again and just try and find their small apartment, not sure if he could take much more.

He had no need to worry because it seemed like Sakura was finally able to find someone who knew the right way, and they approached a large roped off area. It was easy to follow the crowd from there to get inside. There were people everywhere, stalls and stands as far as the eye can see of games and food and activities for people to do. Any relief Kurogane felt at finding the place was disappearing as he saw how difficult it would be to navigate this place. 

“Oi meat-bun. Any idea where to find the feather?” he asked, turning his attention to where Mokona was hiding in Syaoran’s hood. 

She popped her head up, giving a little hum and looking around. “It’s a little hard to tell, but I think it’s that way.” She pointed a small paw down one of the walkways and the group set off.

Mokona’s directions proved to be just as bad as what they’ve been receiving all day, with them wandering around for the next several hours, passing by the same stalls over and over again. It didn’t help that Fai wanted to stop and look at everything that they went past, wanting to taste and try all the food and look at all the different things for sale. 

Kurogane could feel a headache starting to form, but he didn’t complain. It wasn’t often that he saw Fai so genuinely excited by something, and his smile seemed close to genuine, so he didn’t want to be the one to dampen his good mood. He also didn’t let go of the other’s hand throughout, Fai giving his hand a little squeeze whenever he saw something that got him excited, so it really wasn’t all bad. 

Or so he thought. He had just been starting to think that maybe they weren’t going to find the feather at all today when Mokona perked up, hopping on top of Syaoran’s head excitedly and pointing down the last aisle they haven’t been down yet. So the group made their way down and Kurogane came to a stop in front of a size, a frown forming on his face and the headache he had been fighting finally come to full effect.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” The sign proudly proclaimed about the prize waiting for the fastest time through the hedge maze. He didn’t want to go in there. He wanted to sit down, have a nice, strong drink, and just forget about this long, dragging day. But Fai was already pulling him forward, a large grin on his face as they made their way into the cool shade.

“Come on~ It’s going to be fun! And if we split up, we’ll have a better chance of getting there faster.” Fai said cheerfully, leading the way into the maze. They split off into groups of two at the first intersection, the sign having made it clear that there was more than one way to get to the end. 

It was only when it was just the two of them, Syaoran and Sakura having gone off in a different direction. Fai came to a stop and turned to face him. He stepped close, finally letting go of his hand to slid his hands up Kurogane’s chest, a coy look on his face. “I know it’s been a long day, but we’re almost through. And… when we get back, I’ll make you forget all about how long this took.” A hand slid down to toy with the hem of his pants, making it very clear what he had in mind. 

Kurogane started to lean in for a kiss without thinking, but before he was able to make contact, Fai was grinning, stepping away from him and making his way further into the maze. He let out a low growl under his breath, following after him. The sooner they got this done, the sooner he could let Fai know just what he thought of his teasing.


End file.
